The present invention relates to metering networks, and more particularly relates to monitoring status information of meters in a wireless metering network.
Utility companies conventionally read electric, gas and water meters using both fixed network and mobile RF technologies. Specifically, utility companies have historically measured and recorded energy and demand data associated with the various meters. More recently, meters have been provided with the capability to capture and record various data, such as voltage, current, instantaneous watts over a specific time interval. The data can then either be transmitted to the utility company or read remotely or locally by the utility company.
While conventional metering networks have proven useful for their intended purpose, it would be desirable to provide a metering network having meters that can be easily monitored for status conditions.